A Pharaoh's Treasure
by stukinmyskin
Summary: Jounouchi is a thief, trying to provide for his sister's medical condition only to be caught by the high priest himself! Seth has an attraction to Jounouchi but being a high priest is an issue, will Seth allow himself to love another man? Could Seth's powers help Jou's sister? *Semi-revised


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or the song mentioned below.**_

_**A/N: Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka, is semi-blind. Also a little of ancient Egyptian terminology and gods will be used. Enjoy.**_

.-.-.-.-.

"Seize him!"

Jounouchi scrambled faster to the gates. It was just a few feet away…He could make it. He had too.

"Seize him!"

He was so close, just a few inches more.

Then a flash of bright light exploded in his hands. Light was exuding itself from the priceless object Jou carried, temporarily blinding him and crowning him unsuccessful in his theft.

Guards pummeled Jou to the ground, making sure he couldn't flee, then dragged him to the high priest himself.

Seth was never a patient man, so when Jounouchi hadn't responded when asked why he stole the millennium item, Seth sent Jou to the prisoner's cells in a mere 10 seconds.

Jounouchi was glad to be sent to the prisoner cells because that meant he could escape. He had too. He couldn't stay here. His sister depended on it.

Jounouchi needed all the money he could cheat, steal, and earn to pay the remedy he had found for Shizuka. He prayed to Sekmet and chanting the exorcist of Serqet to protect and heal his beloved sister while he was away. It wouldn't be until nightfall that he could go and retrieve her and leave this part of Egypt.

.-.-.-.-.

Nightfall came and Jou waited until all the guards were in heavy sleep. He knew that one of the cells bars on the window always came loose. All he needed was a few more inches of space to squeeze himself through.

There. The bar came free and so was he.

Not bothering to wait and see if the guards had awoke; Jou didn't see his visitor in the shadows.

Amused, Seth had watched the blond man break free from his cell taking in a mental note to seal all the bars on his cells. Amusement turned quickly into curiosity, wondering why the blond man wanted to leave his imprisonment so early.

With a flick of the wrist, Seth had disguised himself as one of his sleeping guards. 'Magic had never become so handy' Seth thought to himself with a small smile. Then with another flick he was outside following the blond man.

Jou made several sharp turns to ensure that he wasn't being followed. He hopped over dead ends and ran through back yards, finally making it to Shizuka.

"Oh praise Hathor you're alright!" Shizuka cried when she sensed her brother near.

"It still freaks me out when you do that." replied Jounouchi smiling at the sight of his sister.

"You haven't showered in days. It's not so hard to smell you miles away." Shizuka replied smugly running to her brother. "I didn't know what to think when you didn't come back earlier, I kept praying to Hathor and Isis…" Shizuka began to sob.

"Shhh it's okay, Shizuka. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. But we do need to leave here. It's not safe anymore."

Cautious now, Shizuka parted from her brother's embrace "What did you do mean Jounouchi? Please don't tell me you robbed someone again."

Wincing because Jou hadn't told her where he was going, he let the truth slip a little and now he couldn't take it back.

"Shizuka, I did try but I failed and was captured." sighed Jou looking defeated, his sister couldn't see his face but Seth had.

"Brother, you know that you can work. It may not be as fast as stealing but we can make money. We can survive…"

"Damnit Shizuka, we don't need money to survive. We need it to pay for whatever that man can provide to give you back your eyesight! Besides you know no one will hire me with my reputation!" Taking a breath, Jou calmed his rising temper. He knew that Shizuka didn't mean anything hurtful but what he was doing was wrong and they both obviously knew it.

"Jou…Who did you try and steal from this time?"

The question hung into the air, and Jou shuffled his feet in nervousness.

"The high priest Seth."

Hearing his name, Seth decided to come out of the shadows in his true form.

Jou made an audible choking noise when he heard Seth speak.

"Yes, he tried, failed and came for you. Now I will both escort you to my palace. Follow me."

Jou thinking of ways to get Shizuka out safely was halted when Seth turned and laid a hand on both their shoulders and suddenly they were within the palace walls.

"Jou…I'm scared." Shizuka whispered. "It smells different here. Where are we?"

"You are within the palace of the high priest Seth my dear. Amunet, please escort this young lady to the working quarters. She seems excellent in smell." Seth commanded gently to an elderly looking woman.

"Come my child. There is a special job we need you for." said Amunet guiding Shizuka to another room.

"Where is she taking her!" demanded Jounouchi fighting the urge to run after Shizuka.

"To a safe place, and for work. You, on the other hand, come with me." replied Seth nonchalantly making Jou's irritation begin to boil his blood.

Seth had taken pity on the show of affection between the siblings reminding him of his own. Not only that, Seth had found "Jou" quite attractive in his own way.

Because Jou had a temper on him, Seth decided to keep him as his personal servant to keep him out of trouble with the other servants.

It turned out that he made the right decision.

Jounouchi had many temper tantrums within the first few weeks of residing the palace walls when denied the right to see Shizuka.

On top of that, Jou had tried several other attempts to see her and caught by Seth each time.

Months later, when Jou had accustomed to his master's odd requests, such as sitting in the restroom when Seth needed to relieve his sexual tension, he peeked in on his master. Jou began getting interested in Seth when he heard him grunt and moan in pleasure.

Jou was a male himself. He couldn't be getting off by the pleasurable sounds of another male! But he was and he wanted to know what the almighty Seth was doing to himself.

Jou watched him with lustful eyes, feeling his member throb in pleasing agony, as Seth stroked his own. It wasn't long until Seth would release and clean up after himself then call Jou back into the room but Jou wanted to know who Seth would think about. If he was thinking about anyone at all!

He would find out, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Seth found himself thinking about the brown eyes and lithe body of his servant. He found himself wanting to grab fistfuls of blond hair and crush smooth looking lips into a rough kiss. He found himself wanting the man in ways one would think of for a woman. He found himself in love with a blond male with adorable puppy antics.

Seth would never show it; however, it was against the rules of being a priest to engage in relations of the same sex. He could never be allowed.

So to satisfy his own perversions, Seth made Jou sit in the restroom and listen to him. Seth knew the blond man would watch eventually which made him harder at the thought. Another way to sate his lustful hunger, Seth made Jou feed him making Jou blush feverishly each time. He did it to look deep into chocolate brown eyes and have Jou excruciatingly close. Seth made Jou wash him, careful not to harden with his hands touching him so intimately.

Seth couldn't get him out of his mind, no matter what he was doing.

When Jou made his puppy dog face when he missed Shizuka, Seth couldn't bare it, Seth would send him straight away to see her.

Her condition had worsened, before she had been able to see when a room would change from light to dark. Shades. Now she only saw black.

Each time Jou came back, he looked as if he had been crying. When Seth would inquire about is, Jou would snap and then conceal all emotion.

Seth hated when he did that. He wanted to console his poor servant but he wouldn't let him in.

Seth had made a vow to discover a remedy for Shizuka's eyes with magic. He looked to ancient scrolls making his days bleed into late nights. Exhausting him for his efforts, he found nothing.

Nothing until he found a scroll scratched up by rats in the deepest parts of the palaces' study.

It was incantation to heal humans and almost bring them back from the dead. Seth knew that this was what he needed only that it was almost impossible to decipher the scroll. He would try anyway. He would do this for Shizuka.

Ultimately, he would do this for Jounouchi.

.-.-.-.-.

Months had finally turned into a year with his master.

Jou had noticed his master coming later and later from his work and looking more and more tired when he came to his chambers. Jou had noticed that steely blue eyes were beginning to fatigue and his frame thinning from not eating as much.

Jou missed feeding his master, even though he would blush immensely and feel his arousal sky rocket. He missed hearing his master; he missed seeing him, now that he wouldn't really see him now. Jou loved his master, just as he loved his sister. No, he loved him a little more than that.

'That's it. When he comes back I will make sure he eats and has a fitful sleep.' thought a fully determined Jounouchi. Waiting in his master's bed, not intending to sleep, he ended up sleeping anyway.

His master's bed smelled of him, Jou felt so comfortable in his master's soft bed and rolling around in his scent. Jou felt that the night was growing to warm and decided to slip out of his clothes just for a moment...and fell asleep.

Seth had gone over the scroll for the umpteenth time that day trying to read and figure out what the scroll was trying to tell him.

It read: "Those with feelings strong to break through…, shall be able to overcome illness and perhaps death…, with the uniting…then you will be powerful."

Seth had wracked his brain for the rest. For hours more, he tried to stare at the brutally scratched hieroglyphs but continued to come up with nothing.

A pounding headache finally sent him down to his chambers for some much needed rest. The night was too warm so Seth decided in sleeping naked. Not waiting for his robes to fall on the floor, Seth crawled into his bed.

His bed was already warm. Puzzled, Seth heard heavy breathing beside him.

Pulling down the sheets a little farther down, Seth nearly jumped clear out of his skin. Jou was sleeping in his bed! Not that he wasn't a little overjoyed but the younger male was naked! Blushing profusely, Seth tried to wake Jou. Seth wasn't angry but he was afraid he would touch the other man when he didn't know it.

Seth was not about to disrespect another man for his pleasures…but he could peek.

Bringing up the sheets a little higher, Seth looked down at the naked male getting a nose bleed. Running to the restroom, Seth needed to cool himself down.

He didn't notice to rustling of the sheets behind him. He didn't notice anything except for the burning image of the naked man in the backs of his eyes.

'Oh gods! He's perfect! Everything down to his…' Seth let himself shiver in excitement. He knew he wouldn't be able to touch or get another glimpse again but at least he'd have that forever.

Finally regaining control of his body, Seth felt warm hands encasing him.

"Master" Jou whispered seductively in his ear "did you like what you saw?"

Eyes wide, the high priest stiffened in the blond man's embrace, shivers and goose bumps delightfully coating his skin and overriding his senses.

Jou didn't know what took over him but he knew he needed this man. Jou knew that he needed him and vice versa. Jou didn't want this man to leave him again.

Jounouchi didn't want to see this man hurt or tired. He didn't want this man to leave his sights for too long. He missed him too much.

"Master" Jou squeezed his arms around Seth a little more burying his head between Seth's shoulder blades "if I may speak so boldly."

"Speak" Seth said gently bringing his hands to Jou's feeling something warm well up inside him.

"Master, I've come to long for your arrival now that you have been coming back later in the evenings. I've come…" tears beginning to arise in Jou's eyes dangerously "I've come to care for you. I've come to want to care for you like I do with Shizuka. To take those dark circles away from your eyes. To get more meat on your bones…I must sound foolish." Finished Jou, tears freely streaming down his face and running down Seth's back, somewhere along the line, Jou had begun to shake.

Scared for his feelings to be rejected in the worst way, he took a leap of faith and opened up to Seth anyway. Jou let the knot inside him loose, Jou let his feelings, all his hopes and insecurities, open up to this man.

Seth now held his fragile being in his hands.

"Jou?"

"Yes master?"

Seth turned to face his servant. Somewhere in his heart he allowed this man to love him. Putting his hand under Jou's chin, he wiped Jou's tears with the other and stared into his eyes.

Somewhere in Seth's heart he allowed himself to love this man in return. He could deal with the consequences of his actions as long as Jou was by his side.

Somewhere in his heart, when Mokuba had to leave the kingdom to become the next pharaoh of Egypt, he had been cold and hollow and Jou had suddenly come in to fill it.

Seth settled his lips on Jounouchi's.

Thrilled by the warm contact of them, Seth let his eyes close.

Jounouchi didn't know how to react. His eyes began to fill again on their own.

Jou had wanted nothing more than his feelings to be returned, well apart for his sister's miraculous recovery, he had wanted nothing more.

Encircling his arms around Seth's neck, Jounouchi permitted himself to deepen this lovely sweet kiss.

Pulling for air, the two men gazed into each other's eyes a little longer.

"Let's go to bed." said Seth to his new lover.

Gently carrying and placing Jou on his bed, Seth kissed Jou once more.

Their lovemaking was sweet and long.

Seth's lips lingering on Jou's neck, Jou's warm hands on Seth's back lightly clawing. Seth's mouth encasing Jounouchi's nipple while his hands wandered wonderfully south, Jou and Seth couldn't have asked for anything more.

They loved each other to the brim of their beings.

Moaning Seth took hold of Jou's member, rubbing slightly, the sudden friction causing Jou to gasp in pleasure.

Seth continued his nurturing caresses until Jou released.

Panting and sweating in the heat, Seth found some oils for their next part of lovemaking.

Coating himself, Seth asked the silent question and Jou nodded in response.

"I'm ready, master."

"Seth."

"…Seth"

Kissing Jou, Seth entered slowly waiting for his lover's okay to move.

Jou let out his breath and relaxed his scrunched up face to open his beautiful eyes.

Moving, Seth took care of his lover.

Until they both reached their peak, Seth let Jou release first.

Then after a couple more blissful thrusts, Seth released himself inside Jou.

They both lay in the afterglow, when Seth had begun to glow then he had whispered the incantation: "Those with feelings strong enough to break through any barrier shall be able to overcome any illness and perhaps death, with the uniting of lovers, your love emanating from both sides, then you will be powerful."

"Seth? What was that?"

With a grand smile Seth answered "Your sister's miracle."

Not waiting another moment, Seth quickly dressed and hurried to the higher workers chambers with Jou trailing behind him.

Laying Seth's hands on Shizuka's eyes a dull light shot from his hands and she began to cry out tears of joy.

"Oh dear brother! I can see! I can see!" leaping for joy she ran towards Jou.

His shock made him unable to move. The mist that used to shroud his sister's eyes had indeed vanished! Crying along with his sister, he couldn't thank Seth enough. He would always be indebted to this man for all eternity.

Months afterward, Mokuba had returned completing his training and took the time to visit his older brother. Not long after Mokuba's arrival, he had fallen in love with Shizuka. Shizuka and Mokuba had been engaged later marrying and roaming off to a distant land.

Jounouchi didn't want his sister to leave him. He didn't want another man to care for her, but he knew Mokuba was a good man. He knew that he would care for Shizuka.

Tears stinging his eyes, Jou stood staring outside the terrace window, trying to cope with his sister's leave. Seth had embraced his lover and kissed him on his left shoulder. Inhaling deeply the scent of his Jounouchi he drawled out his words carefully.

"She'll be fine, Jou."

Jou shivered despite himself when Seth used his name. Permitting himself to melt in his lover's embrace he responded. "I know Seth, but I still want to be there for her."

Turning Jou around, Seth had done the same as he had done their first night of lovemaking. He wiped his tears away and kissed him softly. Then he whispered to his lips "I love you, Jounouchi. She may be off to distant lands, but I need you here with me as well."

Encircling his arms around Seth's neck like the same way he did that first night, Jou brought his lips to Seth's ear.

"I love you too, Seth. I can't leave you, I need you as well."

The End.


End file.
